Multiple different types of media content sources are available online. Media content sources are sources of media items such as videos, text strings, and so forth. Users can subscribe to particular media content sources and then receive media items from those media content sources. One example of a media content source is a video channel, such as provided by a video hosting service. Another example of a media content source is a user profile of a social network service. Yet another example of a media content source is a data feed such as a twitter feed provided by a social network service. Due to a vast quantity of available media content sources, it may be difficult for users to find and subscribe to media content sources that interest them.